La razon de vivir
by Lime Marionette
Summary: ¿que pasaria si encontraras a la persona ideal para ti y de pronto la pierdes por un juego del destino? Todo puede suceder... ¡reviews! ¡COMPLETO! T-T
1. Razon 1: Retrato

**_La razón de vivir_**

**_Razón 1: Retrato_**

El reproductor de música esta corriendo. ¿Qué clase de música es? No lo se. No me importa, ya nada me importa ahora. Abro mis ojos, otro momento más. Un dia mas sin ella, me muevo en mi lecho, todo esta oscuro ¿será de dia? ¿Será de noche? Es difícil saberlo, las cortinas son negras y no las abro. Odio la luz. La luz me hace tanto recordarla. Percibo los sonidos que me interrumpían el sueño. Es una voz.

Una voz de mujer…

Pero no es la voz de ella…

-"¡Shaoran!! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!!"

¿Quién es?... ¿Mei Ling? Si, creo que es ella… su voz se escucha como un eco lejano, a pesar de que la puerta esta a unos pocos metros de mi.

-"¡tienes que superar esto, Shaoran! ¡ya ha pasado casi un mes! ¡Ella no querría verte asi!!"-Mei Ling ya comenzaba a llorar

-"Mei Ling"

Una mano amiga poso su hombro. El distinguido hombre abrazo a su amiga que rompía en lágrimas. Ya no sabia que hacer. Habia intentado de todo para que su querido primo le abriera la puerta de su apartamento. Nada, no habia pasado nada.

-"Shaoran aun no responde"-dijo una melodiosa voz al lado de ambos. Sus ojos grandes azules miraban a los dos con pena y tristeza casi irreconocibles en su persona –"¿has considerado llamar a un especialista?"

-"si, tía Ieran lo pensó"-dijo la china entre lagrimas aun siendo abrazada por Eriol –"pero es inútil… Shaoran no escucha, no se que hace ¡va a morirse si sigue asi!"

-"morir de amor"-susurro Eriol mirando a su prometida –Tomoyo- quienes miraban hacia la puerta de su desafortunado amigo –"a todos nos ha afectado lo de Sakura"

Apenas el ingles menciono el nombre de ella. Tomoyo enguajo su pañuelo en lagrimas, dios habia sucedido tan rápido. Mei Ling observo como Eriol ahora abrazaba a su novia quien era la que rompía en lagrimas con un semblante que solo lo habia visto durante el ultimo mes.

-"Shaoran…."-pensó Mei Ling en su primo sintiendo pena y una gran tristeza por la pareja presente.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-"Sa… Sakura"

-"¡buenos días!"-saludo la hermosa mujer de 23 años al hombre que recién se reincorporaba en la cama

–"¿Qué… que haces tan temprano?"

-"preparo el desayuno ¡que mas!"-respondió jubilosa como siempre habia sido. Sus largos cabellos castaños ondulados y sus ojos verdes miraban con alegría muy propia de ella

-"pero… es domingo"-dijo Shaoran mirando el reloj alarma de su mesa de noche –"¡son las ocho de la mañana!"

-"lo se… perdón si te desperté, pero no podía dormir"-dijo la castaña subiendo a su lecho –"últimamente estoy rara ¡me siento rara!"

-"¿rara? ¿Por qué?"-dijo Shaoran tocando el rostro de ella con absoluta ternura –"para mi estas hermosa como siempre"-dijo el besando sus labios mientras que la echaba sobre la cama, continuándola besando cada vez mas apasionadamente

-"Sha… Shaoran…no… mis panqueques"-dijo ella algo sonrojada sintiendo como la mano de el se encontraba con la de ella y los besos de el resbalaban ya en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas –"mis… mis panqueques se van a quemar"

-"no me importa"-dijo el azorado también tratando ya por todos los medios quitarle la bata de seda que cubría el perfecto cuerpo de su novia

De pronto… el teléfono sonó.

-"¡voy a contestar!"-grito Sakura safándose de Shaoran con la perfecta excusa, y también descubrir si podía salvar aun sus panqueques. Shaoran gruño incorporándose en el lecho. Observaba a la bella mujer quien contestaba el teléfono en la otra habitación. –"¡era mi hermano!"-dijo antes de que Shaoran pudiera preguntar quien demonios lo habia interrumpido.

Bufo con mas fuerza… siempre ese sujeto habia interrumpido los momento "románticos" entre Sakura y el. Si, casi estalla la tercera guerra mundial en Japón cuando se entero de que su hermanita iría a vivir al departamento de Shaoran Li –le sonaba el nombre, pero no sabía quien era- Shaoran Li era uno de los hombres más poderosos de Asia. Dueño de Li Corporation, empresa transnacional que se encargaba de exportar madera de su natal China a Japón. Con tan solo 24 años era uno de los solteros mas codiciados de Japón.

-"llamo para avisar que Kaho y el se piensan mudar de Kyoto a Hokkaido en unos días. Ya sabes gracias a la presencia de Kenji necesitan una casa mas grande. Pregunto si los podíamos visitar"

-"sabes que tu hermano y yo no nos podemos encontrar en la misma habitación"-dijo Shaoran aun maldiciendo por lo bajo a Touya Kinomoto –"asi que asumo que la invitación era solo para ti"

-"¡Shaoran!"-llamo Sakura mirándolo con aprensión –"es mi hermano… por favor ¡algún dia no podrán llevarse bien!"

-"Sakura, el tipo me odia porque estas viviendo conmigo desde hace unos meses"-dijo Shaoran comenzando a sentir culpabilidad por la expresión de ella –"pero… daré mi mejor esfuerzo"-suspiro resignado. Nunca le habia podido negar absolutamente nada.

-"¡eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar! ¡te amo!"-dijo colgándose en su cuello. Y con el impulso los dos terminando donde Sakura mas temía… su cama.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Recuerdo cuando la conocí. Sentí un magnetismo espectacular. Era uno de esos días en que se festejan el…. ¿Cómo le dicen? ¡ah si, Festival del Clavel! En uno de los pueblos aledaños a Tokio, Tomoeda. Un amigo –Takashi Yamazaki- uno de mis principales accionistas, y hombre de confianza me invito a pasar el fin de semana con su novia Chiharu a Tomoeda, lugar donde habia nacido y crecido.

-"¿primer año en Japón, Li?"- me pregunto Chiharu

Yo solo asentí. Jamás me habia gustado hablar mas de lo debido. Pensaba que malgastaba mi tiempo innecesariamente. Tal vez por esa razón jamás me intereso entablar relaciones con casi nadie –claro solo en los negocios- ¿relaciones amorosas? Totalmente desastrosas. Me cansaba de las mujeres fácilmente, no habia encontrado a ninguna que me "llenara totalmente" todas se acercaban a mí, o por mi dinero o por mi nombre.

A mis escasos 24 años habia decidido quedarse totalmente soltero, pese a los reclamos absurdos de mis hermanas y mi madre –que un hombre no puede quedarse soltero- ¡es mi vida! ¡Preocúpense por la suya y déjenme en paz!

Observe –si, me gusta analizar a las personas, es una muy buena estrategia cuando se trata de negocios- a mis dos acompañantes y tuve cierta envidia de mi amigo por tan solo unos segundos, _solo unos segundos_. Chiharu, quien era de mediana estatura, no se podría decir que era una belleza –por lo menos no comparando con las mujeres con quienes normalmente me frecuentaba- pero mostraba un aire de inocencia total como casi todas las señoritas que habia visto desde que habia llegado a Tomoeda, apenas hacia unas horas. Su cabello era castaño un poco largo y sus ojos del mismo color, pero la razón por la cual sentí envidia de Yamazaki no fue por la belleza de su novia. No, claro que no. si no porque se notaba de que en verdad estaban muy enamorados. Jamás en mi vida me habia visto envuelto en una relación asi. Brillaban sus ojos cuando se veían. Pensé que se iban a morir cuando por alguna u otra razón dejaban de verse.

-"¿te parece que Chiharu habla demasiado?"-me pregunto Yamazaki sacándome de mi análisis. La verdad, estaba tan ensimismado observando la relación que tenia que no habia notado que Chiharu estaba hablando durante todo el camino al festival

-"no"

Un monosílabo, lo suficiente para responder preguntas… ¡todas las preguntas deberían ser asi, de un si y un no! el mundo seria mucho mejor y menos complicado. Yamazaki amplio su sonrisa. Yo sabia que mi amigo era a quien le gustaba hablar, el tenia a cargo de manejar todos los discursos al 99 por ciento, yo solo firmaba y analizaba. Tal vez por esa razón, nos llevábamos tan bien, yo lo dejaba hablar y el me dejaba en mi silencio sepulcral.

Yamazaki empezó a hablar de quien sabe que cosas durante unos cuantos minutos. Se que es una descortesía no prestarle atención a las personas cuando estaban hablándote, pero por lo general Yamazaki se enredaba con lo que hablaba y me terminaba enredándome a mi. Por esa razón habia decidido no prestarle mucha atención, salvo cuando se trataban de negocios que tuvieran relación con la corporación.

-"¡Takashi Yamazaki!"-un grito me saco de mis observaciones una vez mas y me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que la "inocente" novia de mi amigo lo acababa de coger de una de las orejas –"¡te he dicho que no digas mentiras! ¡Mira al pobre de Li, esta confundido! ¡No puedo dejarte ni un segundo!"-dijo con falso enojo –"disculpa, hasta ahora no se como lo soportas en tu empresa"-dijo mirándome –"se que hay veces que es un dolor de cabeza"

Yo solo sonreí. Fue cuando me di cuenta de la presencia de dos personas que venían con Chiharu. Esa era la razón por la cual habia desaparecido unos minutos, supuse.

-"¡bueno!"-dijo Chiharu mirando hacia los desconocidos y dándose cuenta de que acababa de percatarme de su presencia –"oh si, ellos son Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hirahizawa"-sonrió –"vienen de Inglaterra"

-"¿Inglaterra?"-interrogue

-"si. La familia de Eriol es embajador de Japón en Inglaterra y Tomoyo es su prometida. Son nuestros amigos de la primaria ¿cierto, Takashi?"

-"Chiharu lo estas asfixiando"-dijo Tomoyo haciéndome una reverencia, advirtiendo de estado azul de mi amigo. Chiharu dio un gritito soltándolo.

Comencé con mis observaciones. Tomoyo era una mujer realmente hermosa. Tenía una calidez que era perceptible para todos –incluso para mi- y deduje que también era muy fina, demasiado fina debido a las ropas que llevaba, una piel tan pálida con lánguidos ojos amatistas cuyo cabello eran casi del mismo tono. Pase mis miradas hacia el caballero que estaba a su lado de quien se decía era hijo de embajadores. Su elegancia solo se podía igualar a la de su prometida. Sus ojos y cabellos azules contrastaban con su camisa celeste de seda y pude notar un rolex en su muñeca izquierda. Ambos vestidos casualmente, de pronto me di cuenta que en sus ojos habia el mismo brillo que habia notado antes en Yamazaki y Chiharu, estaban completamente enamorados. Daidouji me sonrió y me di cuenta de que a pesar de haber sido muy cuidadoso en mis observaciones, los dos – Daidouji y Hirahizawa- se habían percatado de que los estaba analizando. Me sentí avergonzado por unos segundos, luego Hirahizawa me extendió la mano ampliando su sonrisa y acomodándose los lentes de montura finísima.

-"Eriol Hirahizawa, un placer conocerlo Shaoran Li"

-"el placer es mío"

Me empezó a hablar de negocios, mi materia favorita y me solté un poco. No acostumbro a hablar mucho con personas que recién conocía, pero prontamente me di cuenta de que con Eriol me era más fácil desenvolverme, sobre todo cuando se trataban de temas de la bolsa o negocios internacionales. Sin querer, descubrí que era abogado y que estaba estudiando para ser administrador como segunda carrera a la par que trabajaba en la embajada de Japón en Inglaterra. Me informo también sobre su prometida, que era la hija única de la dueña de la empresa de juguetes más grande de Japón: Sonomi Daidouji. Y que estaba estudiando diseño en Inglaterra.

-"¿tienes novia, Li?"-me pregunto un poco alejado del grupo conformado por las dos chicas y Yamazaki quienes estaban mas adelante. La pregunta me incomodo.

-"no"

-"disculpa si fui atrevido, pero mi curiosidad me fastidiaba desde hace un rato. Es raro que un hombre de negocios, multimillonario y joven no tenga a nadie especial en su corazón"-rió con fuerza dándome una palmada en el hombro como si fuéramos viejos camaradas, lo cual no me gusto.

-"¡chicos!"-nos llamo Chiharu –"¡vamos a darnos prisa!! ¡El espectáculo ya va a comenzar!"

-"¿Sakura va a actuar este año?"-pregunto Yamazaki a su novia y a su amiga

-"¡si!! ¡es la estrella principal!"-dijo emocionada la amatista –"¡estoy lista para grabarlo todo en video!"-con una palmada aparecieron sus guardaespaldas con múltiples cámaras de video ubicadas en distintos puntos del escenario y sus alrededores. A Chiharu le salio muchas gotas y Yamazaki reía abiertamente.

-"no cambias, Daidouji"

-"¿Sakura?"-pregunte movido por mi curiosidad. Un nombre extraño. Creo que significaba flor de cerezo en japonés. Se podría decir que dominaba el japonés al revés y al derecho pese a tan solo estudiarlo un año, pero incluso ese nombre me llamo la atención, pese a que era realmente común.

-"¡oh si!"-dijo Tomoyo mas emocionada que antes –"es mi mejor amiga. También es compañera de la primaria"

-"asi que Sakura es la estrella principal"-dijo Eriol abrazando a Tomoyo –"ya veo porque querías viajar justo en esta época del año"-rió

No hubo respuesta pues las luces se apagaron dando por entendido que el espectáculo daba inicio, nos acomodamos en unas butacas cerca al estrado.

De pronto…. El mundo desapareció ante mí…

¿Era una ilusión?

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime**: Lime esta de regresoooooo!! xDD jajaja aquí con un nuevo fanfic. Realmente la idea me daba muchas vueltas en la cabeza si debería plasmarla o no, porque también tenía otra en mente, pero me parece que es una buena idea… ¿confundidos? ¿un poco? Para quienes se preguntan que sucede, el tiempo NO es lineal ok? Y si, hay partes que voy a redactar como si fuera Shaoran. Ojala que les haya gustado la presentación de cada uno de los personajes hasta ahora. Les prometo que todo se ira resolviendo poco a poco.

Ya nos leemos pronto, ojala que me dejen muchos reviews para saber si les gusto la historia y saber si debo continuarla!! Gracias!!


	2. Razon 2: Noticia

**_La razón de vivir_**

**_Razón 2: Noticia_**

-"¿Estas segura?"

Estaba completamente anonadado, jamás… jamás me habia imaginado en una situación asi. Estaba…. Estaba… completamente feliz, no sabía que dentro de mí podía caber tanta felicidad. ¿Uno no se puede morir de felicidad, cierto? Cualquiera juraría que acababa de darme un paro de la emoción a tan solo escasos 24 años.

Pero la noticia que ella me daba era… lo mejor que me habia pasado en mi vida.

La mire. Estaba preciosa y aunque pareciera imposible, mas hermosa y bella que otras veces, por lo menos para mi. Su sonrojo era evidente lo pude percibir aun con tan solo la luz de la velas que inundaba el tan distinguido restaurante donde habíamos ido a cenar esa noche.

-"¿estas molesto?"

Su pregunta me sorprendió. ¿Molesto? ¿Quién iba a estar molesto con una noticia asi? Y luego, sin querer pude notar que en sus hermosos ojos verdes habia una chispa de incertidumbre y vergüenza.

-"Shaoran… te has quedado mudo, por favor. Dime algo ¿estas molesto conmigo? Lo siento, se que yo debí…"

No pude contenerme más y la bese. ¡Estaba tan feliz! ¡Un bebe! ¡Sakura y yo íbamos a tener un bebe! Un ser nacido del amor de ambos ¿Molesto? ¿Cómo podía estarlo? En mi cuerpo no cabía más felicidad si me añadieran un gramo más de ella. Íbamos a ser una familia, una familia.

-"Sha… Shaoran"-me dijo una vez que termine de besarla, estaba aun sorprendida creo yo por mi reacción. –"¿en verdad no estas molesto?"

-"¡Sakura! ¡Porque tendría YO que estar molesto! ¡es la mejor noticia que han podido darme un siglos!"-dije tranquilizándola, a lo cual sonrió nerviosa mirando hacia un costado

-"pues… es que los medios han hecho tanto escándalo de que estés conviviendo con una simple modelo en los ultimos meses que… bueno, pensé que… algo asi…"

-"sabes que no les hago caso a los tabloides. Y, no, no eres una simple modelo. Eres mi mujer, la mujer que amo. Me importa un pepino lo que diga el resto"-le dije. Sus palabras me habían incomodado, pero por los dioses chinos era la verdad pura. Tan solo me importaba ella y ahora la seguridad de nuestro bebe.

Pude ver que pese a tener la cabeza gacha y su notado sonrojo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa sintiéndose satisfecha con mi reclamo. La tome de la mano y ambos salimos del restaurant francés hacia mi Ferrari aparcado a la entrada del mismo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La presentación termino con concurridos aplausos. Y volaron por los aires muchos pequeños claveles hacia el escenario. Los diez minutos que duro fue para mí el mejor sueño que he tenido en mi vida. Tan solo me restaba hacer una pregunta al mundo que me rodeaba: ¿Quién era ella?

-"¡Sakura!"-Daidouji me respondió la pregunta que se habia formulado tan tortuosamente en mi cabeza durante los diez minutos anteriores –"¡estas preciosa! ¡Lo tengo todo en video!"

Vi como ella se sonrojaba esbozando una sonrisa de pena por las palabras de su amiga. Creo que cualquiera lo haría, después de recibir semejante noticia. Yo, por mi parte, seguía sentado en la misma butaca donde la habia contemplado durante la presentación. Mirándola, por supuesto, con cara de un completo idiota.

Escuche una risita a mi costado. Y al segundo siguiente, era golpeado por el codo de mi buen "amigo" Eriol Hirahizawa. Mire su mirada ¡lo único que me queda! ¡el ingles se acababa dar cuenta –y quien no- de que no podía dejar de mirar a… Sakura!

-"ven, Li, te presentare"-repuso observando mi mirada de pocos amigos al darme cuenta de su descubrimiento. Aun tenía esa morbosa sonrisa sobre sus labios. Lo que hizo hundirme en mi más profundo infierno. Detestaba que las personas que aun NO conocía estuvieran LEYENDOME como un libro abierto. Eso no era bueno.

Yamazaki y su novia estaban alabando a Daidouji mientras que –según mi propia opinión- avergonzaba más y más a… Sakura.

-"debemos hacer las presentaciones adecuadas, amor"-dijo Hirahizawa a su prometida señalándome indiscutidamente y di gracias a todos los dioses chinos que –aun- Daidouji no se habia dado cuenta de mi fijación hacia su mejor amiga. Pero tenía una corazonada de que muy pronto lo haría.

Y no me equivocaba.

-"oh claro"-se disculpo ella mirándome –"¡lo siento! ¡Me entusiasme con grabar a Sakura…! ¡Hace tiempo que la grababa en video!"

-"el pasatiempo de Tomoyo es grabar y diseñar vestidos a Sakura"-rió Chiharu observándome… supongo que tendría una cara de confusión total, pero creo que era sorpresa. –"Sakura, el es el dueño de la empresa donde Takashi trabaja, Li Shaoran, viene de Hong Kong"

Ella volvió su mirada hacia mi. Sus ojos eran hermosos… unos esmeraldas tan grandes que solo se podían comparar con espejos, su piel tan blanca, tan suave… su largo cabello castaño con ondas grandes que le llegaba hasta su cintura. Un cuerpo por demás envidiable… -sentí como me sonrojaba ligeramente sin poderlo evitar- sin dejar atrás el aura que habia sentido a todas las doncellas de Tomoeda, ella Sakura, era tan inocente y tan frágil como cualquier infante que caminaba por ahí.

-"mucho gusto, señor Li"-escuche su voz, tan suave, tan melodiosa –"mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto"-me ofreció cordialmente su mano derecha ¡por dentro me nació un ansia de atraerla hacia mi y besarla como nunca antes lo habia hecho!

Pero claro… amarre a mi "lobo" interior para no hacer ninguna escena de la cual pudiera arrepentirme luego. Jamás ninguna otra mujer habia despertado en mi, semejante deseo.

¿Por qué… era deseo, no?

-"señorita Kinomoto"-trate de sonar lo mas convincente, lo que mis cuerdas vocales pudieran decir –"el placer es mio"

Pude percibir con el rabillo del ojo como dos ojos amatistas me miraban divertidos. Sip, mi corazonada NO estaba equivocada. Daidouji se acababa de dar cuenta de mi "deseo" hacia su amiga a quien, por cierto, recién conocía.

Creo que nos quedamos mirándonos. Corrección, yo mirándola a ella durante unos segundos, hasta que un ruido se hizo presente. Provenía del bolso de Sakura.

Ella muy apresurada contesto el celular que no paraba de armar tremendo escándalo.

-"Sakura es muy hermosa, ¿cierto, Li?"-me susurro Daidouji como si fuera una plegaria –"actualmente trabaja como modelo, pero también esta estudiando marketing en la universidad de Tomoeda"

No dije nada. Daidouji procuro informarme de las actividades de Sakura. No quería decir NADA. Sabía que si hablaba estaría muerto, ya habia notado que ambos: Daidouji y Hirahizawa, eran muy observadores y se habían dado cuenta de mi "deseo" hacia Sakura con tan solo mirar mi expresión.

-"lo siento, me tengo que ir"-escuche disculparse a Yamazaki y su novia y venia hacia nosotros –"algo le ha pasado a Kaho, mi papa no esta en casa y Touya se va a tardar un poco en llegar"-suspiro

-"¿es algo grave?"-escuche a decir a Chiharu

-"no. creo que se siente algo débil"-respondió –"hasta luego"-se despidió aun vestida como habia salido al escenario, unos segundos después observe como paraba un taxi.

-"Sakura vive con su padre, su hermano y su esposa"-dijo Tomoyo antes de que pudiera preguntar –"Kaho, la esposa de Touya tiene tres meses de embarazo"

-"ah"

Fue lo único que atine a decir

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-"te ves preciosa"

Ella se sonrojo. Pero era la más pura de las verdades. Sakura estaba preciosa. Ese vestido verde botella que contrastaba increíblemente con sus hermosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Se abochorno a mi solo cumplido. Un hilo rojo se hizo presente en su rostro de porcelana. No pude aguantar y la abrace por detrás con todas mis fuerzas.

-"¿se podría saber a donde vas, amor?"-pregunte aun teniendo la dicha de tenerla entre mis brazos

-"al doctor"-dijo ella acurrucándose entre mis brazos –"tengo que hacer mi chequeo mensual. Ya llevo tres meses Shaoran, y aun no se nota"

-"yo ya quiero que se note"-dije acariciando su vientre, en el cual se encontraba desarrollándose mi hijo. Nuestro hijo. Hacia unas semanas que Sakura me habia dicho la mejor noticia de mi vida y me sentía en las nubes cada vez que la veía. –"de hecho ya quiero que nazca… quiero cargarlo, quiero alimentarlo, quiero…"

-"quieres ser un padre ideal"

-"si. Un padre como el que nunca conocí"

Si. Mi padre, habia muerto apenas era un infante de tres años sin tener conocimiento del mundo. Y crecí en Hong Kong bajo el cuidado de mi madre y mis cuatro hermanas mayores. Sakura hizo un gesto de tristeza, y me apresure a tomar su mentón y a darle un tierno beso en sus labios.

-"esta bien… a nuestro hijo no le faltara un padre"-dije complacido notando que ella se sonrojaba una vez mas a mi contacto –"por cierto… al doctor que vas a ir no es tu…"

-"¡no, claro que no!"-dijo ella apartándome –"¡como crees! ¡Touya dará el grito al cielo cuando se entere de que estoy embarazada!"-atribuyo sonrojándose hasta las orejas –"por el momento solo papa lo sabe… y Kaho. Pero a Touya no le he dicho ni una palabra… aun"

-"entonces, hazme recordar cuando se lo digas que tengo que reforzar a mis guardaespaldas"-bromee y ella me miro entre falso enojo y diversión para luego seguir mirándose al espejo.

El hermano de Sakura, Touya trabajaba en el Hospital Central de Tokio como medico residente. El sujeto habia cancelado y postergado una importante junta de médicos cuando se entero que Sakura se iba a vivir conmigo a mi departamento unos meses atrás. Y me armo una escena en pleno estacionamiento, que por seguro jamás olvidare.

Eran las nueve de la noche menos cuarto. Yo estaba terminando de aparcar mi vehiculo, Sakura habia entrado minutos antes y me esperaba en el vestíbulo. Apagué el motor y empecé a cargar la pequeña maleta que Sakura habia traído consigo. Cuando estaba saliendo del estacionamiento sentí como un fuerte brazo sujetaba el mío. No dude ni un segundo y –gracias a mis habilidades innatas de lucha- le propine un gustoso golpe a mi agresor.

Era un sujeto bastante alto. Un poco mas que yo, de consistencia delgada y… ¿con una bata de hospital? Bueno, eso no importaba. El tipo retrocedió por unos metros por la fuerza del golpe llamándome bastardo y lo rete a que me desafiara nuevamente.

El hombre fue directamente hacia mi, como una fiera. Lo esquive por unos cuantos centímetros. Percibí que sabia karate, puesto a que sus movimientos son muy diferentes a los míos, o sea a las artes marciales chinas. En el segundo ataque me dio un golpe en el estomago que no pude esquivar. No sabia porque, pero algo me decía que no podía lastimarlo.

Trascurrieron unos cuantos segundo más. Cuando vi a una pequeña y delgada figura atrás de ambos.

-"¡Sakura! ¡Vete de aquí!"-grite lo mas alto que pude. No quería que ningún malandrín se metiera con mi novia –"¡llama a seguridad!"

Pero su reacción fue muy diferente –"¡Hermano! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!"-dijo asustada, sin prestar atención a lo que le acababa de decir… esperen… hermano… ella dijo HERMANO –"pero… ¿Qué? ¡Dios! ¡Estas sangrando, Touya! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¿Cómo…? ¡Shaoran!"

Ella me miro recriminándome lo sucedido. Yo…. Yo estaba confundido. El tipo que "aparentemente" me estaba atacando resulto ser el hermano mayor de…. Sakura. Y dada las circunstancias y las lesiones de ambos, considerando que estaba prácticamente ileso y Touya Kinomoto con algunos cuantos golpes… creo que me tachaban de ser el "malvado".

Sakura ayudo a su hermano, quien maldecía en voz baja y decía unas cuantas cosas muy feas de mi persona mientras que ella lo acompañaba al vestíbulo de mi –y ahora nuestro- complejo habitacional de lujo.

-"¿Por qué lo has hecho, Touya?"-pregunto ella con dolor en sus bonitos ojos verdes

-"yo solo quería hablar con el sujeto…"-dijo el mayor mirándome con desprecio, mientras me sentía el mayor bicho de toda la faz de la tierra con tan solo mirar sus ojos verdes dolidos –"y ese desgraciado me ataco…"-mascullo

-"¡es verdad… Shaoran!"-dijo Sakura. Yo solo atine a no decir nada. Me sentía el ser mas miserable de toda la tierra no, de toda la galaxia –"¿Por qué?"

-"lo… lo siento… Sakura yo…"

-"¡lo sientes!"-bufo el otro incorporándose –"un pobre diablo como tu, va a vivir con mi hermana ¡sobre mi cadáver! ¡Oíste!"-dijo cogiendome del cuello de mi camisa –"¡sobre mi cadáver!"

No podía ni debía defenderme. Era en parte cierto. Posiblemente, el sujeto tan solo quería hablar conmigo… y yo le habia pegado. Y lo peor, era el hermano mayor de la mujer de la cual estoy enamorado.

Vi como Sakura intentaba razonar con el. Pero mientras más los observaba mas me daba cuenta de lo irrazonables que pueden llegar hacer algunas personas. Touya Kinomoto empezó a barbotar contra mí mientras que ambos nos lanzábamos rayitos mentales capaz de electrocutar a cualquiera que estuviera en el medio. Ambos adorábamos a Sakura cada uno a su manera y créame que ninguno era capaz de dar su brazo a torcer.

-"¡Yukito!"-dijo Sakura y me gire al mismo tiempo que el hermano.

De pronto un hombre de aspecto amable se hizo presente con una enorme sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón me parecía familiar. Creo que lo habia visto en los retratos de la casa de Sakura cuando solía ir a visitarla. Si, era el mismo con algunos años menos y a su lado habia un adolescente de su misma edad que curiosamente se parecía muchísimo a Touya Kinomoto.

-"¿Qué diandres haces aquí, Yuki?"

-"Sakura me llamo y dijo que necesitabas a alguien quien te llevara a casa"-dijo sonriente. Claro, Yukito Tsukishiro el mejor amigo del hermano de Sakura –"por favor, Touya, ya no molestes a los muchachos y vamos a casa"-dijo con una sonrisa dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi, yo le respondí con la misma cordialidad

-"¡¿Qué… que la deje sola con este?! ¡Estas loco!!"-bramo furioso, Sakura le suplicaba que subiera al auto de Yukito que estaba aparcado a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Después de unas cuantas palabras, el sujeto entro en razón y subió al auto. –"si le tocas un solo cabello… te la veras conmigo"-me dijo antes de que Tsukishiro cerrara la puerta

-"buenas noches… a ambos"-dijo Yukito mirando a Sakura con algo de preocupación, me pareció. Era la primera vez que nos conocíamos en persona. Si a eso se le llama conocer. Entro al auto colocándose en el asiento del conductor de un lujoso Mercedes color azul oscuro. Kinomoto aun me observaba con ira contenida. Estoy seguro de que si no tuviera la puerta en medio y a Sakura se hubiese abalanzado sobre mí.

Suspire resignado. Realmente me iba a ser muy difícil adaptarme a la vida de la familia de Sakura. –"entremos…"-dije finalmente.

Ella me miro con reproche. Y esa fue la primera y única discusión que hemos tenido.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime: **(Lime en un deposito anti-bombas) Lo siento, se que me he demorado una ETERNIDAD en actualizar, pero se me fue un poco la inspiración. Pero ya la recobre y también ya estoy de vacaciones, asi que tratare de actualizar mas rápido!! Ojala que les haya gustado el capitulo ¿un poco tedioso? Pero como que comienzan a aparecer los otros personajes ¿no? ya veremos que sucede mas adelante. Hay varias interrogantes de que le sucedió a Sakura. Pues, todo a su tiempo… todo a su tiempo.

**Reviews.- **

**Johanna****-Ikari**: Siento mucho el retraso!! Muchas gracias, a mi también me da gusto volver a escribir sobre CCS. Si… pero todo saldra a su tiempo. El fic no va a ser tan largo. Ojala que te haya gustado este capi también!! Ya nos leemos.

**Goddess**** Aeris:** Mmmmmm no adelantare nada… pero como que las cosas están avanzando mas. Me alegra que te haya gustado y que te haya impresionado. Espero que sigas leyendo el fanfic. Hasta prontito!!

**Juchiz****:** Gracias por tu apoyo!! La historia sigue!! Muchas gracias otra vez, Saludos!

**Gabyhyatt****:** Eh… aun no lo puedo decir!! Pero sip, algo le paso a Sakura, creo pronto lo descubriremos!

**Aki****-KHL:** Jajaja… sip, nueva historia de Lime!! ¿Crees que estuvo complicada? U.U espero que este capitulo no haya sido tan complicado como parece. La verdad es bastante simple, son recuerdos y generalmente los recuerdos no vienen lineales ¿cierto? Bueno con lo de Sakura aun no puedo adelantar nada!! Pero pronto sabrán lo que ocurrió. Muchas gracias, espero saber mas de ti!! Ya nos leemos prontito!!

**Mistic**** Girl:** Muchas gracias!! eh…. No se si he respondido todas las dudas en este capitulo pero pronto lo haré ¡lo prometo!! Eh.. con lo de Sakura aun no puedo decir nada… muchas gracias otra vez!! Ojala que sigas la historia!! Saludos..!!

Bueno queridos lectores, son los reviews que me han dejado. Ojala que para esta actualización tenga la misma o mas cantidad jajaja a ver que opinan. Sip yo se que es un poco mas complicado que los otros fics que hago, pero es por la misma trama. El fic es dramático O.o asi que debe ser un poquito mas difícil que los demás no lo creen?? Ok, no hay nada mas que decir, solo pedirles que me sigan brindando su apoyo y su paciencia!!

Ya nos leemos con todos mis lindos lectores… aunque creo que son más lectoras jajaja… hasta prontito

Lime!


	3. Razon 3: Cambios

**_La razón de vivir_**

**_Razón 3: Cambios_**

Estaba nervioso. Si que lo estaba. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando cuando acepte esta horrenda idea? Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien, no era exactamente horrenda, si no todo lo contrario. Creo. Aunque viniendo de Hirahizawa no podía ser bueno. Con lo poco que lo he tratado –solo una ocasión sin contar esta- estaba aterrado. Si, era la primera vez que estaba aterrado después de tanto tiempo.

Apreté mis manos en el volante. Tanto que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos ya que la sangre no corría por esas extremidades. Trate de prestar atención a la carretera y seguir al Audi que estaba adelante mío. Aquel auto era de un azul oscuro muy hermoso, que parecía hacer juego con el cielo de la noche que caía como un velo sobre nosotros iluminados por unas cuantas estrellas. Sentí el cabello en mi cara y de pronto observe como el sujeto hacia unas cuantas señales en el espejo retrovisor del Audi indicando que debería tomar la siguiente salida. Dentro de unos cuantos minutos estaríamos en Tomoeda.

Aclarando, en la Mansión Daidouji donde nos esperaban Tomoyo Daidouji, y Sakura Kinomoto… mencione que el conductor del Audi es nada mas y nada menos que mi "buen" amigo Eriol Hirahizawa y que estábamos a punto de salir en una cita doble o algo asi.

Pues si. Allí es a donde de dirigía en esos instantes, en otras palabras a mi funeral. Ya que estaba escrito en mi rostro que me estaba muriendo de pasión por la señorita Sakura Kinomoto. Y no cambio en nada cuando llegamos allí.

Los segundos se hicieron eternos… cuando digo eternos digo no años, no. Siglos, Milenios.

Daidouji nos recibió con una calida sonrisa y un beso a su prometido. Yo solo no paraba de estrujarme las manos que estaban perdiendo una vez más su color habitual que obviamente NO me importo. Estaba impaciente. Si, claro desde luego por salir CORRIENDO del lugar. Pero por otro lado… no podía evitar estar impaciente por ver a Sakura. Tomoyo comentaba lo hermosa que estaba la noche y nuestra pronta venida. Pues Hirahizawa trabajaba y vivía también en Tokio, administrando creo la Embajada de Inglaterra en Japón. O algo asi. Solo venia los fines de semana para pasarlos con Tomoyo.

-"perdonen la tardanza"

-"¡Sakura te ves soñada!"-dijo Tomoyo con su melodiosa voz

Ok. No estaba mortalmente preparado para esto. ¿Cómo los dioses chinos podían regalarme semejante visión? Allí parada sobre el último escalón de la recepción, estaba ella. El objeto de mis más obscuros deseos y perversiones.

Su cabello que era largo estaba sujeto en un moño, elegantemente adornado y peinado. Su vestido que era un azul intenso semejándose al negro ceñía a la perfección su hermosa y curvilínea figura, la caída del vestido era de tipo sirena lo que realzaba un poco sus caderas. El corpiño estaba medianamente abierto y agasajado con retoques plata y oro que me robaban la mirada. Su busto –y me sonroje pensando- formaba una bella curva en su pecho, lo que encendía mis mas altas pasiones. Su rostro, como el de un ángel estaba cuidadosamente maquillado, un poco de base que no se notaba nada –pero mis hermanas se la ponían siempre asi que estaba acostumbrado a los toques femeninos-, un poco de sombra sobre sus espesas pestañas que rodeaban las gemas que tenia por ojos y brillo labial color natural que brillaba con intensidad esa noche.

Si Sakura me pareció HERMOSA cuando la conocía. Ahora me parecía que era una diosa, y que los dioses me perdonen mi atrevimiento.

-"buenas noches, señor Li"-me llamo por octava vez en la noche, creo yo. Hirahizawa y Daidouji reían por lo bajo y yo me apresuraba a contestar su saludo

-"no descuides a tu cita, señor Li"-bromeo Eriol abriendo la puerta de su auto a su prometida –"al restaurante al que vamos a ir es muy concurrido por muchos jóvenes ansiosos de nuevas conquistas"-rió

Su broma no me pareció adecuada y pude percibir que Sakura murmuraba algo por lo bajo y se sonrojaba bastante.

-"gracias…. gracias por aceptar venir conmigo"-susurro y no pude evitar sonreír. Tenia que contenerme con todas mis fuerzas humanamente posibles para NO saltar sobre ella y darle un beso muy tierno.

-"no. Gracias por invitarme, señorita Kinomoto"-le dijo ofreciéndole mi brazo para ayudarla a bajar las escaleras, controle mis nervios para que no me permitieran temblar en frente de ella.

Pero la verdad es que estaba asombrado de que ella me invitara como su "pareja" para la ceremonia que celebraba su manager esa noche. Mi cuerpo salto de felicidad cuando Takashi me aviso que Sakura quería hablar conmigo. Tomoyo era la principal diseñadora de esa casa de modas asi que también debería estar allí. Primero todos deberíamos cenar en el más elegante Restaurant de Tomoeda y luego la ceremonia oficial se llevaría a cabo en la recepción del Hotel donde queda ubicado el Restaurant.

Sakura no me volvió a dirigir la palabra hasta que llegamos al Restaurant. Fue una intensa velada. Sentía como las miradas se posaban en mí y en mi acompañante.

Compartimos la mesa junto a Daidouji y Hirahizawa. Se hizo presente un fastidio, pues los que manejaban la conversación eran justamente la pareja. Dejándonos a Sakura y a mi de lado. Por supuesto, a mi no me gusta conversar.

Súbitamente, se apagaron las luces. Y se ilumino solo una pasarela. Un sujeto bastante extraño –creo que era homosexual y extranjero puesto a que tenia acento- tomo el micrófono agradeciendo nuestra presencia en el lugar y no se que otro asunto.

Yo por mi parte no podía dejar de mirar a Sakura, y notaba que ella se sonrojaba cuando me descubría hacerlo. Yo por mi parte procuraba mirar hacia otro lado cuando esto sucedía. Ella era la mujer más hermosa y bella que habia conocido.

No se cuanto tiempo después estuvimos asi, pero apostaba que ya Hirahizawa y Daidouji se habían dado cuenta de nuestro jueguito, asi que se disculparon con nosotros y fueron a saludar a otra pareja que estaba cerca de nuestra alejada mesa.

Unas cuantas modelos comenzaron a desfilar frente a nosotros, pero yo solo tenia ojos para la mujer que estaba a mi lado con finísimos guantes blancos, cabello castaño claro y ojos verde esmeraldas.

-"¿no son bonitas?"-me pregunto como si sintiera vergüenza de hacerlo –"me refiero a las modelos. La mayoría son extranjeras"

-"eh… si"-dude no sabia si debería decir algo mas.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más en completo silencio. Súbitamente, casi por acto reflejo me llene de valor y tome su mano. O sea coloque mi mano sobre la de ella. Y una fina electricidad invadió nuestros cuerpos. Sakura no dijo ni hizo nada, asi que la deje asi hasta que termino.

Después pensamientos atormentadores me invadieron… ¿acaso Sakura ya sabia que estaba muerto de deseo por ella? ¿Acaso Daidouji o Hirahizawa ya le habían dicho algo?

La ceremonia concluyo con algunas palabras de agradecimiento del manager de Sakura y Tomoyo. Una alabanza hacia unas cuatro modelos japonesas de las cuales Sakura no figuraba y un brindis.

Mire mi reloj, eran casi las 12 de la noche. Bueno, creo que no habia sido tan desastroso como lo habia pensando. Ok, pero siempre uno se equivoca.

Cuando abrimos la puerta del Hotel para salir nos invadieron 100 no… 1000 reporteros con sus cámaras, micrófonos y estereotipos periodísticos. Tomoyo se quedo con Eriol contestando algunas de sus preguntas. Pero YO no quería y cuando NO quería, era NO. Ya era suficiente con los tabloides que se habían publicado sobre mi y mi compañía como para otro escándalo más. Me jure a mi mismo que jamás volvería a tocar un micrófono en mi vida, como si fuera una verdadera arma mortal de la que hay que cuidarse.

Asi que tome la mano de Sakura y entramos de nuevo al Hotel. Ella me preguntaba con su mirada que era lo que habia sucedido, pero yo solo le respondía con correrías buscando una puerta trasera por la cual podamos salir… intactos.

Cuando al fin halle la salida contra incendios. Salimos ya un poco mas calmados –o sea yo mas calmado- finalmente ella me pregunto:

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"lo siento. Jure no volver a responder preguntas a un reportero jamás en mi vida"

-"entiendo. Seguro le tienes pánico a las cámaras"

-"No. Pánico a las cámaras no, pánico a lo que algunos IDIOTAS escriben sobre ti, sin ni si quiera conocerte"-afirme sintiendo ira. Ella me miro comprensivamente. Algo que ame en ese instante.

-"lo siento"-se disculpo mirándome –"si no hubiera venido aquí. No hubiera tenido que correr de esa manera"

-"no tiene de que disculparse, señorita Kinomoto. Estoy muy agradecido con usted por haberme invitado"-le volví a afirmar

-"llámeme Sakura, por favor"

-"usted también puede llamarme por mi nombre"

Ella se sonrojo pero después añadió –"si… Shaoran"

No se si habrá sido como pronuncio mi nombre o su delicada expresión al decirlo, además dado que estábamos en un lugar solitario, pero no pude contenerme mas, asi que la tome de la mano obligándola a mirar hacia mi y la bese.

Sentí como sus ligeros labios se apegaban a los míos y asombrosamente me respondían el beso. Estuvimos unos segundos mas besándonos sin decirnos nada más. Era extraño, era la primera vez que sentía algo asi. Era la segunda vez que me encontraba con Sakura y sentía que la conocía durante siglos.

Después de ello la abrace… -"Sakura, wo ai ni"-le dije

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El dia era estupendo. Era primavera… la brisa corría tibia y hacia sol. Habíamos quedado ir a pasar el dia al parque Ueno. Uno de los parque más grandes de Tokio. Eriol y Tomoyo llegaron puntuales como siempre. Sakura bajaba una canasta –esas que se hacen de paja y que ya no se usan- con nuestra merienda. La idea era ir a comer al aire libre y pasarla un buen rato, asi como cuando se es niño.

-"Shaoran, trae las mantas"

-"si… estoy bajándolas. Usa el ascensor, amor"-le aconseje

-"prefiero bajar por las escaleras. Ya sabes que el ascensor me marea"-me respondió con un puchero que preferí ignorar… pero no por mucho tiempo pues la abrace con mis fuerzas sintiendo el pequeño bulto que habia entre ambos. Su vientre ya se estaba hinchando debido a su embarazo ya de seis meses. Me sonrió y bajo por las escaleras.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Eriol y yo termináramos de empacar. El parque estaba tan solo a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, pero Sakura en su estado teníamos que asegurarnos que todo estuviera en su lugar. Habíamos decidido ir en mi Ferrari. Las muchachas se colocaron atrás leyendo algunas revistas de maternidad que Tomoyo le habia traído de su viaje reciente a Europa y Eriol y yo ocupamos los sitios de copiloto y piloto respectivamente.

Avanzamos lento. No quería que Sakura se mareara por mi culpa. Era un dia sábado, por esa razón no habia tanto transito en la ciudad de Tokio.

-"¿saben si será niño o niña?"-le escuche decir a Tomoyo

-"no. Aun no"-respondió Sakura –"Shaoran y yo queremos que permanezca en secreto. Queremos una sorpresa"

-"entiendo. Que misterioso"-dijo Tomoyo animada –"ya sabes que estoy mandado a hacer la cuna. Yo misma la diseñe y por supuesto mi mejor ropa de recién nacido"-podría jurar que le salían estrellitas por los ojos cuando decía estas cosas

Eriol solo reía con mi expresión… bueno eso creo.

De pronto, y extrañamente puesto a que no estábamos prácticamente en el centro de Tokio. Habia una gran cantidad de autos en el carril y no se podía avanzar. Extrañado mire hacia delante. Habia un camión que me interrumpía la visión, podía ver a unos tres carros de mi un semáforo en verde. Pero ninguno de ellos se movía.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Escuche las bocinas de los otros carros detrás de mí. Pero no, no avanzábamos. Súbitamente, lo escuche.

Un disparo.

El ruido nos sobresalto a todos. Y nos miramos preocupados preguntándonos de donde habia venido aquel. Súbitamente, otro disparo, ahora pude darme cuenta de que provenían del cruce adelante nuestro. Habia un sujeto con un paquete en sus brazos y disparando al aire. Y un grupo de hombres a su lado. Parecían yakuzas.

-"tenemos que irnos"-dije pensando en la seguridad de Sakura y mi hijo ante todo.

Pero Sakura… ¿Dónde estaba Sakura?

Tomoyo estaba petrificada. Sakura no estaba a su lado. De pronto vi, lo que no quería ver. Sakura, la mujer que amaba mas que a mi vida y quien cargaba a mi hijo en sus entrañas estaba caminando hacia el incidente.

Eriol bajo del auto y seguidamente yo hice lo mismo casi mecánicamente. Ella estaba bastante adelantada.

-"¡¡Sakura!!"-grite con todas mis fuerzas mirando que ella acababa de llegar a la altura del semáforo dispuesta a cruzar la vereda.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Bueno… aquí ya va a comenzar el verdadero drama. Prepárense para llorar porque el próximo capitulo vamos a llorar mares… ojala que les haya gustado como comenzó la relación entre Sakura y Shaoran un tanto extraña, pero bueno hay veces que asi suceden no?

Ya nos leemos hasta un próximo capitulo!! Gracias por los reviews recibidos hasta el momento!!

Hasta lueguito,

Lime


	4. Razon 4: Desolacion

**_La razón de vivir_**

**_Razón 4: Desolación_**

Quise frotar mis ojos con mis manos para saber si no era una alucinación. Como lo presentía, no funciono. La pequeña y bella silueta de Sakura estaba parada en el cruce solo a unos cuantos metros del sujeto con el arma.

Mi corazón se paro. Juro y perjuro que mi corazón paro en ese instante. Eriol tuvo que halarme motivando a que diera el siguiente paso en mi intento para detener a la mujer de mi vida ante tal peligrosa situación. No dije nada. Mi mente y mis sentidos solo estaban concentrados en ella.

-"cálmate…"

La escuche decir… pero… si, era Sakura quien le hablaba al sujeto… ¿entendí bien? ¿Iba a tratar de razonar con el hombre que tenia un arma en sus manos… justo ahora? ¡Por Dios Bendito, acaso MI Sakura habia perdido la razón?

Después un llanto, era el de un niño. ¿De donde provenía ese llanto? Era un bebe. No me importo. Solo me importaba lo suficiente para llegar donde Sakura y sacarla de una buena vez de esa encrucijada maldita de la que ella misma se habia metido.

Camine empuñando mis manos, las sentía sudorosas o eso creía. Podía ver el cabello azul de Eriol ya bajo el semáforo, fue cuando algo me llamo la atención.

-"cálmate… solo dame al bebe"

Tan suave como una melodía, la escuche decir. Sakura le hablaba al sujeto… ¿bebe? ¿Cuál bebe? De pronto me di cuenta el propósito de Sakura. El bulto que cargaba el sujeto con el arma era donde provenían los chillidos que ahora eran los que invadían la catastrófica escena.

-"¡¡NO!! ¡No me van a quitar a MI hijo!!"-grito el hombre desquiciadamente mas a los otros hombres que a la misma Sakura, sosteniendo con mas fuerza al niño-bulto que chillaba con mas fuerza que antes.

-"se puede lastimar"-continuo Sakura con aparente calma, tratando de entrar en razón –"nadie te lo va a quitar, en unos segundos vendrá ya la policía y solucionara todo esto. Pero, por favor. Tan solo dame al bebe"

-"¿Co… como sabe si lo va a solucionar?"-titubeo prestando toda su atención a MI Sakura –"si me lo quitan, me mato y lo mato a el"

Toda la audiencia se quedo petrificada con su resolución tan suicida. Sakura estaba asustada lo pude sentir. Suspire aliviado cuando me di cuenta que Eriol y yo estábamos a centímetros de alcanzarla.

-"tranquilo. Nadie te lo va a quitar. Puedo sentir tu frustración"-dijo tocando su vientre –"yo también reaccionaria asi, si alguien tratara de arrebatármelo"-era claro que mentía, pero supongo que no quería hacer sentir mal al sujeto que ya bastante miserable se sentía.

-"Sa… Sakura"-la llamo Eriol tratando de cogerle del brazo. Sakura hizo como si no lo escuchara y continúo.

-"tan solo al bebe. Hasta que venga la policía"-le reitero –"por favor. Míralo, esta asustado como usted"

El hombre pareció dudar por unos segundos mirando a Sakura. Luego miro al bebe que cargaba que seguía llorando a lagrima viva. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los cuales pude coger la frágil muñeca de Sakura haciéndola mirarme por unos fragmentos de segundos.

-"tengo que hacerlo, Shaoran"-fue lo que me dijo en su mirada

El sujeto pareció acceder a la petición de mi amada, y Sakura se acercaba poco a poco. A cada paso que daba mi corazon daba un vuelco de angustia. Cuando llego a la altura del hombre, el le entrego cuidadosamente a la criatura y Sakura le dio una calida sonrisa.

Pero….

Tenia que haber un pero….

Al apenas darse vuelta… Sakura, el grupo de matones reacciono corriendo en dirección hacia el sujeto y por consiguiente HACIA MI SAKURA. El hombre reacciono violentamente disparando… disparando hacia aquellos hombres, que aparentemente estaban desarmados.

Yo corrí con todas mis fuerzas a proteger a Sakura con mi mismísima vida si era posible.

Pero una bala perdida del grupo fue a dar a la persona menos indicada.

Abrace a Sakura con todas mis fuerzas, por poco y ahogando al niño que habia entre ambos. Sakura lloraba. Lloraba con todas sus fuerzas y pude sentir como el líquido rojo emanaba de su espalda. Calido, chorreante, en abundancia. NO….. Esto NO PODIA ESTAR PASANDOME A MI…. NO!!

Sostuve a Sakura como podía, mientras que sentía que se desplomaba en mis brazos, sin poder hacer nada.

-"lo… lo siento…"- me dijo en un susurro y con una sonrisa –"arruine el paseo… amor"

-"no, no… esta bien. Sakura… entendiste… todo esta bien"-le dije sin poder evitar llorar yo también.

Súbitamente, escuche como las sirenas de las ambulancias y la policía llegaban al lugar.

Pero para mi, solo era un eco lejano.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tomoyo, Eriol y yo permanecimos en esa sala de esperas una eternidad. Maldita sea… maldita sea… MIL VECES MALDITA SEA!! Quería explotar de la angustia. Quería…

El galeno salio como un zombi se tratara a vernos.

-"lo lamento"-esas fueron las dos palabras mas horrendas que he escuchado en mi existencia –"no pudimos rescatar al bebe… y…."-perdón fueron estas… ¿Qué mas podía decirme si no habían podido rescatar a mi bebe? –"y, la señorita Kinomoto tiene una hemorragia interna. La bala penetro muy cerca al corazón destruyendo sus pulmones. Yo… no …."

-"¡¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Un golpe fue lo que recibí lo que me llevo al suelo. Allí, a un lado estaba el hermano mayor de Sakura, pude ver a su esposa, su recién nacido, su mejor amigo y su padre. Sentí como me asía de la solapa de mi camisa, yo no podía…. No quería defenderme después de todo mi DEBER ERA PROTEGER A SAKURA. Estaba preparado para otro golpe.

La mano de su padre quien estaba llorando detuvo el puño de su colérico hijo.

-"Touya, no es momento para esto. Tu hermana esta grave. Contrólate"

-"estamos en un hospital, señor"-dijo el doctor sorprendido y enojado –"si no quiere que llame a seguridad, le suplico que no continuo"

-"me vale un cochino bledo en donde estemos ¡ESTE DESGRACIADO PERMITIO QUE HIRIESEN A MI HERMANA, MI UNICA HERMANA!!"-grito enfurecido

-"¡Touya!"-era la voz de su mujer quien ahora lo llamaba –"tu, también eres medico. Respeta ese lugar y a sus pacientes. Todos estamos dolidos por lo de Sakura, pero contrólate"

El bebe que ella tenia comenzó a llorar debido al escándalo, y Touya Kinomoto por fin me dejo. Yo me sentía mas miserable, mientras que era sostenido por Eriol.

-"lo que queria decir"-continuo el dolor con una expresión abatida –"era que no es probable que… la señorita Kinomoto pueda sobrevivir"

Ok, eso no era lo que NADIE y mucho menos YO pudiera esperar. Tomoyo rompió a llorar a los brazos de su novio. Touya se quedo petrificado, sin mirar a nadie. De buena gana hubiera permitido que me siguiera golpeando. Me senté en seco, sin ningún pensamiento posible en mi cabeza.

Mi Sakura, el amor de mi vida… estaba muriendo…

Estaba muriendo….

No solo mi hijo no nacido, su madre también iba a tener el mismo destino.

-"si quieren pueden pasar a verla"-sentencio el doctor mirándonos con pena –"esta consciente"

No me acuerdo si escuche lo último. Solo recuerdo, que el padre de Sakura me tendió la mano ayudándome a levantarme. Tenia en su mirada mucha tristeza… pero estaba raramente tranquilo.

-"Sakura querrá verte, Shaoran"-me dijo calmadamente, tuteándome por primera vez.

Levante mi mirada, casi sin mirarlo. No podía de la vergüenza. Acepte su mano y me ayudo a reincorporarme. Camine, no se cuanto… no se cuanto tiempo. No me importaba.

-"hola a todos"-nos saludo tratando de estar alegre. Cuando en sus ojos verdes habían una tristeza mas grande que el océano –"me alegra que todos estén aquí… Shaoran"

-"Sakura"-fue lo que apenas pude decir –"…"-no se me ocurría decir nada mas

-"¡vaya, monstruo… estas mas horrenda de lo que re... recordaba!"-le dijo el hermano en un intento de hacerla enfadar. Sakura lo miro apacible sonriendo calidamente, acababa de tomarme de la mano.

-"si… ahora, si debo parecer un monstruo"-sonrió a todos –"Yukito… Kaho… ¿no deberían estar en Kyoto? Igual tu, hermano"

-"no… decidimos darnos una vuelta por Tokio"-respondió Touya nuevamente

-"estábamos preocupados por ti, Sakura"-le dijo Yukito

-"Papa… oh mañana tienes clases. Lo siento, que te hayamos desvelado"-dijo con falsa preocupación –"la verdad…."-dijo empuñando sus manos –"fue mi culpa…"-dijo mientras que hacia una gran esfuerzo por NO llorar –"fue mi culpa…"

-"no, Sakura…. No fue tu culpa"-respondió Fujitaka Kinomoto –"hiciste lo que deberías hacer"

-"papa… gracias"

Tomoyo y Eriol –que habían estado un poco apartados de los demás- se acercaron –"Tomoyo… tu maquillaje esta arruinado. Perdón…"-se disculpo sonriendo a su mejor amiga como siempre lo hacia –"cuídala, Eriol. Tomoyo vale mucho. Cuídala por mi"

-"pe… pero que…. Que tonterías dices"-dijo el ingles

-"ya lo se"-dijo como en un susurro –"voy a morir esta noche"

A todos nos causo escalofríos sus palabras –"mi bebe no pudo resistir y yo tampoco"

-"Sa… Sakura"-note que su padre quería decir algo, ya que todos nos habíamos quedado en silencio.

-"Papa… lo siento tanto. Te quiero mucho. Has sido el mejor padre que un hijo pueda tener. Criarnos a Touya y a mi, prácticamente solos. Y Touya que es un cabeza dura"-rió levemente -"pero no quiero que ninguno este triste, porque los dejo"-continuo -"yo debo seguir mi camino, y seguro en el futuro nos vamos a volver a encontrar"

Cogi su mano que estaba mas pálida que nunca y comencé a llorar en silencio. No quería… no quería.

-"Shaoran… gracias"-me dijo en un susurro –"muchas gracias. Estos meses que he vivido a tu lado han sido los mejores de mi vida. Te amo y sabes que siempre lo haré"-cogio mi mejilla –"quiero que te enamores nuevamente. Quiero que llegues a tener una familia, la que nunca te pude dar, por favor"

-"no…"-le dije en un susurro –"nunca… Sakura… aunque me lo pidas. Nunca me voy a enamorar… si no es de ti"

-"tonto"-dijo en un susurro –"hazlo. Que sea una buena mujer…."

Dio una mirada a Touya, Kaho, Yukito de agradecimiento también. Y finalmente miro a cada uno de nosotros como despidiéndose. No… no quería que se despidiera… no mi Sakura… no ella.

-"estoy cansada…"-dijo en un hilo de voz –"voy a descansar"

Estuvo respirando unos cuantos segundos más débilmente, lo que sus pulmones podían darle. Y prontamente pudimos escuchar el horrendo "tiiiiiiii" del marcapasos. Tomoyo y Kaho lloraron en los brazos de sus respectivos, novio y marido. Yo aun sostenía la mano de Sakura entre las mías. Llorando amargamente. Yukito habia sostenido a Fujitaka con un pesar inimaginable.

El galeno entro minutos después para apuntar la hora del deceso y hacer el parte respectivo.

.

.

.

.

-"lo siento, Sakura"-dije

Mire el calendario. Se habia detenido justo en la fecha en que ella habia muerto: 31 de marzo.

Un dia antes del cumpleaños numero 24 de Sakura.

No sabía cuanto tiempo habia pasado…. Me importaba muy poco. La música del reproductor seguía corriendo, pero no la escuchaba. Tampoco podía escuchar los gritos de Mei Ling –mi prima- en mi puerta. Seguro ya se habia cansado de golpearla como siempre y se habia marchado ya.

-"desde ese dia… no habia vuelto a tener contacto con los Kinomoto, solo para el entierro"

Pero las palabras de su padre me hicieron pensar…

-"Verte asi, me hizo recordar a mi mismo cuando murió, Mi Nadeshiko"-me dijo en el entierro de su hija dándome una palmada en el hombro –"cumple lo que dijo Sakura. Hasta pronto, Shaoran"

-"lo siento….."-dije

Podía sentir la brisa correr a través de mi cuerpo. Estaba en mi balcón. Vivía en un noveno piso. Realmente la caída dolería, pero no me importaba. Mi vida ya no tenia sentido si Sakura no vivía mas.

-"lo siento… no voy a poder cumplir tu promesa, Sakura"-susurre para mi mismo subiendo al barandal –"tan solo asi, podré callar este dolor…"

Me lance al abismo sintiendo como la fuerza de gravedad me halaba hacia abajo con toda su fuerza.

**_-"estare siempre y por siempre a tu lado, amor mío"_**

**_ Algo me dice que ya no volveras  
Estoy seguro que esta vez No habra marcha atras_**

**_Despues de todo fui yo a decirte que no  
Sabes bien que no es cierto  
Estoy muriendo por dentro_**

**_Y ahora es que me doy cuenta  
Que sin ti no soy nada  
He perdido las fuerzas  
He perdido las ganas_**

**_He intentado encontrarte  
En otras personas  
No es igual  
No es lo mismo  
Nos separa un abismo_**

**_Vuelve Que sin ti la vida se me va  
Oh, vuelve Que me falta el aire si tu no estas  
Oh, vuelve Nadie ocupara tu lugar_**

**_Sobra tanto espacio Si no estas  
No paso un minuto sin pensar  
Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va_**

**_Algo me dice Ya no sirve de nada  
Tantas noches en vela  
Aferrado a mi almohada_**

**_Si pudiera tan solo regresar un momento  
Ahora es que te comprendo  
Ahora es cuando te pierdo_**

**_Vuelve Que sin ti la vida se me va...  
_**  
**_ Y a pesar que fui yo  
A decirte que no  
Sin embargo aqui sigo insistiendote_**

**_Vuelve Que sin ti la vida se me va... _**

**_._**

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** Lime esta muy triste por lo que acaba de hacer… ¡-¡ TT la muerte de los amantes… al mismo estilo de Romeo y Julieta. Lime es mala!! TT Pero asi debería ser la historia… desde un comienzo, estaba dudando si escribirla o no, pero bueno como todo no es color de rosa en esta vida (hay veces que es mas gris que otra cosa). Creo que uno debe escribir de todo. La trágica muerte de Sakura y el suicidio de Shaoran al final. El amor que sentía el, por Sakura era muchísimo mas grande que su vida misma.

Lime esta tan triste que no va responder reviews..!! Pero se los agradezco muchísimo!! Y agradecería mas si me escriben otro. Gracias por seguir la historia que ha sido deprimente… la cancion del final es "Vuelve" de Ricky Martin... cuando se le esta yendo la vida a Shaoran... le pide perdon a Sakura por no cumplir su promesa T-T

PD: Arisu-Clampfan .- en mi perfil dice que no voy a continuar con "Muchas vidas, muchos maestros" ¡gomen!! Allí esta explicado debidamente. Gracias por tu interés.

Bueno queridos lectores, no se si voy a continuar escribiendo sobre CCS… por lo menos si es que se ocurren algo que realmente valga la pena. Pero igual, siempre manténganse al tanto, por si acaso los sorprenda de aquí a un tiempecito!!

Hasta prontito,

Los quiere Lime!!


End file.
